This invention relates to an electrical connection system and more particularly to an electrical connection system that has wafer connectors.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,993,394 issued to James Brand Cooper Nov. 23, 1976 discloses an electrical connection system wherein each connector half comprises two wafer connectors in a connector shell.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,645,003 issued to Haruki Yoshida Nov. 11, 2003 discloses an electrical connection system comprising an electrical joint connector 100 comprising stackable housings 10a and 10b. Joint connector 100 mates with electrical connector 200.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,837,751 issued to Mark J. Vanden Wymelenberg et al. Jan. 4, 2005 discloses stackable wafer connectors 106a and 106b that are side loaded into housing 102 (FIG. 22).
U.S. Pat. No. 7,134,190 issued to Edward M. Bungo et al. Nov. 14, 2006 discloses a wire harness manufacturing machine that uses wafer connectors such as the stackable wafer connectors 88 that are side loaded into housing 44 (FIG. 3).